


Hunt

by rawmm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawmm/pseuds/rawmm
Summary: Percy had been running when Theseus found him





	

Percy had been running when they finally caught up to him.

Theseus had never imagined the great Percival Graves to be one to run. Or at least the one he knew wasn't. While Theseus was the war hero, Graves was the one who fought to keep things from reaching that point in the first place, and apparently he was quite good at it. Well, he was.

Now, however he was trapped like a rat. Fleeing to London, desperate to find Dumbledore, as if that fool could help. Maybe at one point he could've, but since the death of his sister, he was nothing but useless. Percy was realising that now. Shivering from the pain, cowering like a child, down a dark dank alleyway in Soho. This was how the great Percival Graves dies. Not with a bang, but with a whimper, betraying his friends.

“No.”

Theseus cant help but raise an eyebrow. “No?”

“No.” Graves spits “I wont tell you anything.”

Theseus smirks squatting down to the other man, gently running his fingers through the other mans hair, revelling in the way that Percy still leans into the touch. And thats shows Theseus exactly where to hit. 

“Oh, I think you will.” He smiles “You see Percy, you have a wonderful, little problem called a “hero complex”. And that means you'll do anything to protect anyone. Like your team in the States, your family, or perhaps even an old lover...”

That's when the realisation hits Percy like a brick.

“Grindleward?”

Theseus smirk grows even wider. 

“But of course. You didn't really think that the great Theseus Scamander, the war hero, the man who saved countless lives would really side with me did you?”

The angers rolling off of Graves now. Seeping through every pore. If he wasn't so wounded Theseus would be dead by now and that's whats so beautiful about it. 

“So he's alive somewhere? This is Polyjuice?”

“He's alive. Just about.”

The wheels are turning in Graves head, Theseus could practically see them working, and couldn't help but feel a little smug. There was a reason why Grindleward sent him after Graves. The man was one of the smartest people that Theseus knew, still was, but when it came to those he cared about, he would literally stand in front of a gun to protect them, and it was nice to know he hadn't changed in the years they'd been apart. 

“So” begins Graves each word dripping with contempt. “Me for Theseus then?”

“Of course, Im not greedy.”

Graves glares at Theseus, before trying to pull himself to his feet in an attempt to feel as though he has some control over the situation, to convince himself he could still run if he wanted. 

“Deal”

Theseus cant help the grin forming across his face. For years, despite their relationship, despite being separated by an ocean, he'd always wanted to beat Percy. To win. Percy had dogged his career for years, whatever Theseus had done in the UK, Percy had done years before in the US, whatever award Theseus was up for Percy already had three. But now he'd done it. He'd won. And when Grave woke up in a cell, cold, alone and broken, he'd know one thing for sure. 

Percival Graves was good, but Theseus Scamander would always be better.


End file.
